LOVE NEXT DOOR
by VanAHudgensFan
Summary: LOVE NEXT DOOR is about finding true love and figuring out what's really important in life. It tells the story of 2 teenagers falling in love with each other, but it takes time 'til they're figuring this out.


**LOVE NEXT DOOR**

_Main Cast__:_

Zac Efron as _Troy Bolton_, Vanessa Hudgens as _Gabriella Montez_, Ashley Tisdale as _Sharpay Evans_, Monique Coleman as _Taylor McKessie_, Corbin Bleu as _Chad Danforth_, Lucas Grabeel as _Ryan Evans_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

Welcome to my life!

My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 16 years old and I live in Albuquerque. I think I'm just a normal girl. I love math, playing with numbers is totally fun. And when I'm not doing math I read books. I'm a reader. Reading books let me escape from the present. Sometimes I really need this. At school I'm not very popular. I'm not the super girl and I don't have many friends. I actually have just one good friend, Taylor, but she's my BFF. Through anything I can count on her.

Okay, that sounds not so normal, right? To be honest… I'm not really a normal girl. I'm kind of the misfit at school, just a brainiac nerd, but I'm okay with that. I like the anonymity. I don't wanna be popular at school cause you never know who's a true friend and who not. I like walking down the school hallway and no one really notice me. So I avoid drama.

Well… okay that's just the half truth. I wanna be noticed, but not by some random student. I wanna be noticed by Troy Bolton. Yes, TROY BOLTON. I have a crush on him since I first looked in his beautiful blue eyes. Troy is the popular guy at school. He's the captain of our school basketball team. He's confident, he's good looking, he's such a heartthrob… he's the totally opposite of me. It's such a cliché that a shy girl like me falls in love with the popular guy at school, but I can't help myself. He's just too cute.

It's crazy. We're neighbors, but we don't talk a lot. We don't talk at school and when we meet outside our houses, I always say just a simple 'hello'. I wanna get to know him much better. I really want to, but it will never happen. Why? Because he has a girlfriend, Sharpay. Ughh, how I hate her. She's also the popular girl at school and she's also a captain. She's captain of our school cheerleader team. She's blonde, she's sexy, she's rich, she always wears designer clothes… she's everything I'm not.

I don't know why Troy dates Sharpay. To me Sharpay seems so fake. I don't think she really loves him. He's just kind of a trophy for her. And Troy… well… even though I don't know him very much I know that he's not like her. It sounds weird, I know, but I DO KNOW IT. I can feel that he's different than any other guy.

Maybe some day he will find out that Sharpay isn't the right one for him, but he would never date me…

* * *

><p>What's up?<p>

I'm Troy Bolton and I'm 16 years old. Albuquerque is my city and the school is my playground. I'm the basketball captain. I'm the leader. Hell yeah, I'm the popular guy at school. Life is totally easy for me. I mean, you can get everything when you're popular. And I think I cöuldn't get more. I have the hottest girlfriend I could get. She's cheer captain. Haha, yeah, that's right.

But to be honest… Sharpay kinda really annoys me and sometimes I'm really tired of all the drama. I don't know if I still love her anymore, but the thing is… her dad is a member of the supervisory board of the university of Albuquerque and he can give me a scholarship. I don't lie when I say that she's the ticket to my future.

Sharpay is great and it feels good to have her around, but… if she would be a little bit more like Gabriella, it would be perfect.

Gabriella is my neighbor. I don't know her much, but she seems nice. I love when she's dancing around in her room. I can see her when I look out of my window. And yeah, watching her makes me smile.

Actually Gabriella isn't the type of girl I usually spend time with or I would go out with, but somehow she's fascinating me…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my prologue and you would like to read more chapters. If you have Twitter, please tweet me (VanAHudgensFan) and tell me if you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
